Summer Dreams
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Em pleno verão no Japão, o que poderia acontecer com a banda mais fofa do mundo no dia de um festival super importante ? YURI MIOxRITSU


**Capítulo I : **_Palheta fujona_

Era mais uma manhã de extremo verão no Japão. A leve brisa quente passava pela cidade, o trânsito pelas avenidas parecia a cada segundo mais parado, ninguém aguentava ficar dentro dos carros devido ao clima; muitas pessoas passavam pelas calçadas do centro da cidade, todas com roupas de verão coloridas, sombrinhas abertas para não se queimarem, outras se abanavam com leques, jornais ou com as próprias mãos. Crianças insistiam e choravam para seus pais, para que estes pudessem lhes comprar sorvete ou refrigerante para amenizar o calor intenso. E não muito longe dalí, em uma das mesas ao ar livre do famoso café _Cignus_, lá estavam cinco garotas olhando o cardápio enquanto aguardavam o restante das amigas, estas eram Ritsu, Yui, Ui, Azusa e Tsumugi.

A mais agitada de todas, a baterista Ritsu, não conseguia segurar a perna direita, que batia frenéticamente no chão, no rítmo de alguma música, enquanto com as mãos, segurava dois garfos e os batia na mesa como se fosse uma bateria. Yui não ligava para o barulho e dormia no ombro de sua irmã e praticamente babava; enquanto Ui brincava com os guardanapos, em silêncio. Azusa permanecia com os olhos fechados e dedilhava o próprio braço como se estivesse solando uma guitarra. Já Tsumugi, como sempre estava calma, com uma expressão extremamente serena e suave, ela aguardava com as mãos juntinhas em cima da mesa e um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Palheta ... minha palheta, vem com a mamãe, palheta, palhetinha do meu coração ... –Yui resmungava enquanto dormia e ronronava no ombro da irmã.

-Yui está sonhando, que proeza, no meio do restaurante ! –Ritsu estranhava a amiga e fazia uma careta.

-Ela passou a manhã toda contemplando a palheta nova e caríssima que a Sawako sensei lhe deu de presente, ficou tão empougada que jogou todas as outras no lixo. –Contava Ui.

-Ela é maluca ?! –Ritsu levantava de uma vez da cadeira e quase jogava a mesa para frente. –Se ela perde essa palheta, como vamos tocar hoje a noite no festival de verão ?!!

-Acalme-se Ritsu, ela compra outra em alguma loja de instrumentos musicais, ou podemos pedir para Sawa-chan ... –Tsumugi se levantava junto com a amiga e a fazia se sentar novamente.

-Não dá ! Hoje é feriado, está tudo fechado, foi sorte a gente encontrar esse Café aberto hoje ! E a Sawako só vai aparecer na hora da gente tocar, é bom a Yui cuidar bem desse treco ...

-Ela vai, não vamos nos preocupar com isso ! –O maravilhoso sorriso que Tsumugi esboçava em seu rosto, acalmava as amigas.

Ficaram alí conversando por mais alguns minutos, até a pessoa que esperavam finalmente chegou. Mio adentrou o Café em uma velocidade incrível, a baixista vestia uma mini saia de prega preta e uma camiseta bem justa na cor branca, carregava nas costas a sua mochila e nos pés, calçava uma simples sandalha preta de couro. Subiu as escadas e foi até suas amigas que já se encontravam impacientes de tanto esperá-la. Ela se sentou ao lado de Ritsu e respirava fundo para descansar.

-Por que demorou tanto, Mio ?

-Desculpem meninas, acordei atrasada e, er ... Bem, vamos ?

-Vamos né, precisamos ensaiar muito para o festival ! –Ritsu se levantou e dessa vez conseguiu derrubar a mesa, mas por sorte não havia nada em cima além de guardanapos e talheres limpos.

-Acorde Yui, Yui ! –Ui se levantava e cutucava sua irmã mais velha. Yui se levantou de uma vez, ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Palheta ! –Ela gritou e todos olharam para ela. –Er, me desculpem, o que houve ?

-Vamos embora Yui-senpai, precisamos ensaiar ! –Azusa puxava a garota pelo braço e ela a acompanhava junto com as outras sem entender nada, pois havia acabado de acordar. A mesma não havia percebido, mas sua mais nova e deslumbrante palheta havia caído de seu bolso até o chão e ela logo a chutou, todas as meninas ficaram olhando a cena com expressões de terror. O pequeno objeto caiu pelas escadas, saiu do Café, atravessou a avenida e caiu dentro do ralo, na beira da calçada.

-Yui ...

-... A ...

-... Palheta !!

-NÃÃÃOOOOO !! –Ela gritou e saiu correndo pelos degrais, mas haviam acabado de passar cera de limpeza, Yui escorregou, atropelou um garçon e foi de cara no vidro da entrada.

-Ela não muda mesmo ... –Mio gota.

Todas também se apressaram e seguiram a guitarrista, sem sombra de dúvidas a apresentação da banda no festival dependia daquela palheta, Yui não conseguia tocar sua Les Paul sem nada na mão direita, além de se machucar, errava todas as notas. Ao descerem e saírem da _Cignus_, lá estava Yui, agaichada no chão, do outro lado da rua, enquanto tentava localizar sua palheta em algum cantinho dentro do ralo, por sorte não havia chovido, então estava tudo seco e não corriam o risco da água carregar o objeto para o esgoto. Todas as pessoas que por alí passavam olhavam a cena curiosos: Seis garotas adolescêntes, olhando atentamente para uma saída de água sem importância alguma, mas só elas mesmas para saberem a gravidade da situação.

-Eu vou tentar colocar a mão ! –Mio se decidia e se preparava.

-Lá dentro podem ter bichos que agarram seus dedos, sabia ... Mio ? –Ritsu olhava para a amiga com uma expressão de suspense no rosto.

-NÃO RITSU, PARA !! –Mio se virava e se encolhia no chão, colocando as mãos sobre as orelhas e balançando para lá e para cá.

-Veja o que fez, Ritsu ! os dedos da Mio são os mais longos de todas nós, só ela conseguiria ! –Yui colocava as mãos na cabeça, desesperada.

-Me chamou de anormal ! Não quero mais ouvir, não quero, não quero ! –A jovem de longos cabelos pretos se virava e fuzilava Yui com os olhos.

-Vou tentar puxar com meu grampo de cabelo !

-Não, Mugi-chan, melhor tentarmos com meu alicate de unhas !

-Gente ... –Ui tentava falar.

-Que foi ?

-Olhem ... –Ela apontou para o outro lado da guia da calçada e todas observaram a água que descia pela beirada e em breve entraria no ralo onde estava a palheta.

-Água ...

-... Chegando ...

-NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO !! –Yui arrancou pelo menos uns vinte fios de seu curto cabelo castanho e em seguida fincou os dedos na grade do ralo e o puxou com toda força que possuía; logo Ritsu, Ui e Tsumugi a ajudaram e começaram a puxar para cima.

-Puxeeem ! Waaaaaaaa … !!

-We have the power, girls !!

-Meninas, isso é vandalismo ! Estamos acabando com um patrimônio público ! –Mio olhava incrédula para a cena.

-Desde quando alguém liga pra um ralo ?! É questão de vida ou morte, Mio ! –Azusa não demonstrava muito, mas também estava preocupada.

Usando uma força incrível para quatro corpos tão frágeis, Yui, Ui, Ritsu e Tsumugi conseguiram puxar a grade e voaram para o meio da rua, logo Mio enfrentou o seu medo de bichos e colocou a mão no espaço escuro, procurando pela palheta. A água continuava a descer pela guia e em menos de cinco segundos atingiria aquele local; mas a baixista fora muito valente e conseguiu pegar o pequeno objeto, logo se levantando milésimos antes da água cair no ralo e levar toda a sujeira para o esgoto.

-Yattaaaaa !! –Ela gritou e se levantou, saltitando feliz.

-Mio, eu te amo ! –Yui voou no pescoço da amiga e as duas caíram novamente no chão.

-Depois desse pesadelo, guarde bem essa porcaria, Yui !! –Ritsu caminhava até elas com um galo na cabeça e estava completamente nervosa, ela colocou a grade no lugar e se sentou na calçada para descansar.

-S-s-s-sim ! –Yui tirava a bolsa do ombro e guardava a palheta dentro do seu estojo de canetas, certificando-se de que ela estaria segura alí. –Prontinho !

-Agora podemos continuar nosso caminho em paz ...

Todas se levantaram e começaram a andar pela calçada, agora estavam tranquilas e sabiam que a bendita palheta estava em segurança, mas não por muito tempo.

O que mais poderia acontecer naquela manhã de verão tão viva e maravilhosa ? O que aconteceu com elas. Sim, ainda não acabou.

Yui andava ao lado da irmã com as mãos juntas para frente, e em sua expressão, podiam saber sem precisar pensar muito que ela pensava na palheta.

-Palhetinha vermelhinha, com alto relevo em quadradinhos cor-de-rosa, cheirinho de morango e o autógrafo da Sawa-sensei, Nyaa ... Minha palhetinha ...

-Desse jeito é capaz da Yui se esquecer das notas das músicas que vamos tocar, de tanto que só pensa nesse treco ... –Mio cochichava no ouvido de Ritsu.

-É verdade, mas pelo menos a palheta está segura ...

Antes que Mio pudesse afirmar o que a amiga falava, um homem passou correndo e puxou a bolsa de Yui com força, fazendo-a girar e cair sentada no chão.

-Fui roubada !! Ai meu Deus ... PALHETINHAAAAAAA !!

-Ai não, a palheta estava dentro da bolsa dela !

-Já era ! –Mio se encostava no muro, já sem esperanças.

-Não, ninguém vai roubar minha palhetinha assim ! –Yui fazia pose de super-heroína e saía correndo atrás do ladrão de sua bolsa, tropeçou no meio do caminho, mas não desistiu. Todas a seguiram enquanto ela corria totalmente determinada e séria; corria tão rápido que nem podia acreditar. O ladrão, correndo um pouco mais à frente, olhou para trás e se assustou ao ver que as garotas o seguiam e tentou ir mais rápido, mas já era tarde demais. O sinal para os carros estava fechado e no meio da faixa de pedestres, Yui tomou impulso na calçada e deu uma surpreendente voadora no homem, fazendo-o cair de cabeça no chão. A garota tomou a bolsa de sua mão e colocou o pé direito sobre seu ombro.

-Isso foi pra você aprender a não roubar a palheta dos outros ! –E fez uma pose com "V" para que Mio pudesse fotografá-la. Nesse instante, todos que passavam por alí bateram palmas e assoviaram para a valente estudante.

-Isso aí Yuiiii !! –Gritava Ritsu.

-Vamos embora meninas, temos muito o que ensaiar ! –Empougada, Mio acabou segurando Ritsu pela mão e começou a caminhar com ela, sem perceber o que havia feito. Tsumugi e Ui ficaram observando as duas.

-Vamos ... –Yui respondeu descabelada.

As seis garotas andavam pelas ruas tranquilamente e felizes, ainda comentavam sobre o espetáculo que fora a voadora de Yui no ladrão da bolsa; riam alegres sem pensar em mais nada. Já na estação de trem, passaram em frente a uma barraquinha de sorteios, Ritsu pegou um papel e resolveu se inscrever para tentar ganhar um lindo par de patins.

-Vou tentar ! Quem sabe eu não tenha sorte dessa vez, assim como a mugi-chan ... Er, alguém aí tem uma caneta ?

-Eu tenho ! –Yui disse e abriu a bolsa, retirando o seu estojo e o abrindo. Assim que puxou uma caneta de dentro dele, a palheta voou para fora e caiu no chão no exato momento em que a faxineira da estação passava a vassoura sem perceber que o objeto havia caído, e o levou junto com a sujeira.

-NYAAAAAA !! MOÇA, PARA ! –Yui largou bolsa, estojo e sapatos (?) nas mãos de Ritsu e saiu correndo atrás da faxineira, que ao se virar e ver aquele ser manco, descabelado e com as mãos para frente começou a correr e gritar.

-Socorro ! Socorrooo !

-Eu só quero a minha palheta !

-Isso não vai acabar bem ... –Dizia Mio enquanto apontava para dois seguranças andando na direção da guitarrista.

-Não quero ver isso, vou comprar refrigerante ! –Tsumugi colocava as mãos na frente dos olhos e se virava, logo indo na direção da lanchonete, Ui e Azusa a acompanharam. Ritsu acabou se esquecendo do sorteio ao ver que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Mio.

-Er, desculpe ! –Mio disse completamente vermelha e se virou, soltando-a.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu ... gostei.

-O que disse Ritsu ?

-Que eu ... eu ... Olha ! Os seguranças pegaram Yui !

As duas se viraram e foram correndo até elas.

-Eu juro, moço. Eu corri atrás dela porque ela varreu minha palheta, palheta ÚNICA, entendeu ?! –Yui tentava se explicar enquanto era firmemente segurada pelos braços, os seguranças altos e sérios tentavam compreendê-la.

-Achei que ela queria me assaltar, ou me bater ... Não é todo dia que vejo um ser assim ! –Explicava-se a faxineira.

-O que quis dizer com "ser" ?!

-Yui, olha seu cabelo ... Você está sem os sapatos também, e suas meias estão pretas e furadas. –Mio disse, sem graça.

-Nyu, não percebi ...

-Enfim, vejo que foi apenas um mal entendido, certo ? Podemos ter essa certeza ?

-Claro que sim, senhor. Somos amigas dela, ela só queria isso aqui. –Ritsu se agaichava e pegava a palheta do meio da sujeira.

-Obrigada meninas, nyu nyuu ...

-POOOFT ! –Yui acabava de levar um murro na cabeça.

-É pra você aprender que não é assim que corre atrás das pessoas !

-Desculpe, Riiiiitsu !

-Será que dá pra gente ir logo ? Desse jeito não vamos conseguir ensaiar é nunca. Yui, toma cuidado com essa palheta !! –Mio parecia nervosa.

-Pode deixar, vamos !

Depois de toda aquela confusão, elas jamais imaginariam que poderia piorar. Andar até a casa de Yui, ensaiar até o final da tarde, se arrumar e ir pro festival parecia ser uma ideia realmente muito atraente para as seis, que já estavam exaustas de tanto que correram naquela manhã.

Já estavam perto da casa das duas irmãs, quando Yui acabou levando um tombo. No meio da confusão, deixou sua bolsa e estojo abertos, causando a fuga da palheta mais uma vez. Ela caiu no chão e todas olharam, com o terror estampado em seus rostos.

-P-p-pega logo ... Yui ...

-S-sim ... –Ela se agaichou lentamente para pegá-la, esticou a mão, estava quase lá, mas um gato grande e cinza passou correndo, abocanhou a palheta e correu para o outro lado da rua. Yui ficou estática.

-O gato ...

-Levou ...

-A PALHETA !!

Assim que perceberam a gravidade da situação _mais uma vez_, saíram correndo atrás do gato feito loucas, uma mancava, outra pulava, outra gritava, outra ria. Atravessaram pontes, passaram na frente de carros, quase são atropeladas por bicicletas e motos, derrubaram duas crianças, escalaram árvores, pularam escadas, escorregaram em telhados, quebraram antenas

O gato não corria tão rápido, mas o suficiente para que elas se cansassem, mas não desistiram e continuaram. Quando perceberam, já estavam em um bairro que elas nem conheciam, já haviam se perdido e estavam exaustas; o gato, correu e pulou no colo de uma mulher e largou a palheta em sua mão.

-Ora, mas o que é isso aqui, Neko ?! –A jovem de cabelos castanhos e cacheados olhava a palheta sem entender. Logo as garotas se aproximaram.

-É minha palheta ! Eu a deixei cair no chão e ele pegou, depois saiu correndo, o seguimos, mas estamos perdidas ! –Yui tentava explicar de uma vez, para que a mulher não pudesse confundí-la com uma ladra, assim como a faxineira da estação.

-Nossa, me desculpem pelo gato, ele adora fazer essas coisas, hehe ... toma aqui ! –Ela colocou delicadamente o objeto nas mãos de Yui, e puderam ver flores e bolhinhas de sabão em volta dela, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente de tão feliz que estava por ter sua palheta de volta, deu um pulo e voou em câmera lenta, de braços abertos, logo batendo a cabeça no poste a caindo no chão. Todas gota.

-Vamos pra casa, meninas ... –Ui se apoiava no ombro de Tsumugi.

-Tá, mas ... vocês sabem voltar ? –A pergunta de Mio deixou um silêncio irritante na rua, puderam ouvir apenas os grilos que cantavam em algum lugar.

-Nos ... perdemos ... ?

-É ... sim. '-'

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...!!!

_Continua no próximo capítulo !_

_K-On !_

_**NOTINHAS: Nya, fiz uma fic de K-On! /chovendo AHSUIAHSUIAHS ... Bom, a fic terá só 3 capítulos, eu ia postar de uma vez, mas resolvi separar, é melhor ... Espero que gostem e deixem reviews se possível ! Obrigada o/**_


End file.
